keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaelem Tir
Kaelem Tir is an elven Kiem Knight born in Onixana. His service to his order has made his a quite famous figure. Bio: Early Life: Kaelem is the Son of the great adventurer Thoron Tir, and he spent his youth in the lands given to his father by the kingdom of Anderhall. At the age of 10 he entered Milli's School of Magic and was sorted into Myth House. He spent meny years in the school learning much of magic. During that time he took part in a grand tournament along side his school mates, Raina Rudel, Lucia Arbeit and another student.He fought fiercely but was defeated by Maria Celegorm and Zedaz Doestegh. He soon after graduated from the School and went off. Joining the Order: He spent a few years working as a Taskmage (A mercenary mage) in Keyvaile. He was eventually hired by a Kamalearan Duke named Wellington of Cousland, who asked him to take an artifact from His castle to the ruins of Karin’s Keep.Unfortently for him when he arived he was attacked by a hooded woman who turned out to be the Kiem Apprentice Braylin Linx who was also tasked with retentiveing the artifact for the Order. The two fought firmly with him appearing to win before his was disarmed by the Hunter of Amon, Keane. He came with two other Kiem Knights Tolvar Knotvaine and Cole Peterson, who took the artifact. Peterson Saw the lads bravery and ofered him a place in the Kiem order wich Kael excepted, and the artifact was taken by the order for safe keeping but not before the Dukes daughter was healed of her cures by Tolvar violating orders. Kiem Knight: He trained for meny a year under Cole Peterson until he was knighted. Years later he angngerd Ian Torzol Keeper of the Kiem Monistary and sent to weed out the flowerbeds. Here he eavesdropped on the Grandmaster Lithu talking with a Councilor Youon of Sea-Icel, and after being discovered he was sent on a Mission with Linx, Nicolas Kastis, and Castus Minon, to escort Counclers Deo Youon, Dinh Nerint, Wolcott Valic, and Vanna Sdlonyar to a meeting in Narseral. This misson went folly and they were ambushed by Shadow Dancers, who killed there cart driver and shot Castus with a hulusinagnic dart. Kael, Linx, and elven councilor Imolif walked through the wilderness to get help. They did so but as Kael and Linx were returning they were stopped by the Shadowdancer lead by the traitor Wolcott Valic, They fought off the Shadow dancers before being recued by Imolif who brought several of the City Guard and friends to help.They Arrested Wolcott and saved their traped friends. Personality: He is wise and strong of character . He is some times disobedient and but he is slow to anger. He will often disobey order if he believes it will be for the greater good, though he is often wrong in this. In battle he is calm and patient often waiting for his opponents to show weakness before striking. Powers: Adept Wizard: Kaelem is a skilled mage graduating from Millini's School Kiem Training: Relationships: Braylin Linx: She is his partner in the Kiem order and best Friend, they have been on meny missions together. Cole Peterson: Friend and former mentor of Kaelem Tir. Trivia: * He was created quite early on by only named later in fact several early drafts included his character under different names. * He was born on the same day as Maria Celegrom. Sources: http://fav.me/dahgdck Category:Elf Category:Kiemknights Category:MainCharicters Category:Onixana Category:Protagonist Category:Heros